L'ange trahit
by rosla
Summary: Naruto est le porteur de kyubi.Depuis toujours il est détesté par les villageois. Il supporte les coups,les regards de dégouts,les insultes sans jamais rien dire en se cachant derrière un masque de joie. Mais que se passerait t'il si un jour Naruto en aurait marre de jouer la comédie ? Si ses amis le trahissaient ? Et si Kyubi s'en maillait ? Et si...a Bad Naruto
1. Prologue

Salut a toutes et tous? ^^

Voila le prologue de ma première fanfiction ^^ Je n'ai écrit que ça pour l'instant les autres chapitres ne viendront donc pas de suite DSL...

En espérant que ça vous plaira =)

...

...

...

15 ans , Naruto Uzumaki est un gentil garçon. Il a les cheveux blond comme les blés et les yeux bleu tel un ciel d'été sans nuage. _**Il ressemblait a un ange pur…**_Naruto mesure 1m70 , une taille petite par rapport a son âge .Il vit a Konoha depuis sa naissance et est mauvaisement connu pour être le porteur du renard a 9 queues , Kyubi. _**Il ressemblait à un ange pur dont on avait arraché les ailes…**_ Les villageois le traitaient comme un démon et ne voyait que le Kyubi en lui au lieu de l'adolescent triste. Triste ? Mais personne ne pourrait dire qu'il est triste puisqu'il souriait toujours, faisait de mauvaise blague a tous ce qui croisaient sa route et rigolait pour un rien. Comment vous me dite ? C'est simple…Cet adolescent d'à peine 15 ans porte un masque depuis toujours. Un masque…mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas de trop grandes souffrance.

Souriant, joyeux, énergique, bête... Il le paraissait, même dans les moments difficiles. Ces trois mots correspondaient au reflet que l'on voyait de lui dans le village. Il les entendait souvent négativement mais il supportait…Si on le détestait par son masque, on le haïrait encore plus sans son masque…lorsque l'on parlait de lui il préféré donc partir ou supporter le trop plein de haine car oui il ressentait de la haine pour tous ces habitants qui le maltraitait , bâtait , insulté , malmené , empoisonner…et la liste était longue entre sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant…Ho oui…Pourtant, aucun de ces mots ne correspondaient à ce qu'il était…Et ils ne savaient pas... Ils ne voyaient pas que sourire lui faisait du mal, que rire le consumait a petit feu, qu'être de bonne humeur alors qu'on venait de lui écorché les bras a coup de kunaïs le dégoutait… Mais il continuait encore…encore et encore …alors que son masque s'effritait peu à peu. Même ses amis ne voyait rien…enfin presque puisque Gaara ainsi que Shikamaru grâce a son intelligence Neiji ainsi que Sasuke avaient remarqué que quelque chose clocher depuis quelques temps. Les autres n'avait pas réussit à voir ou ne prêté pas attention aux sentiments du blond. En y repensant, les frères de Suna, Shikamaru, Neiji, Sai et Sasuke étaient ses seuls vrais amis. Sakura et Ino étaient trop obnubilé par Sasuke Tenten , Lee , Shino et Kiba étaient absorbés par leurs travail , Hinata était trop pure pour comprendre la vie , Choji aimait trop la nourriture pour se soucier de lui…Bref ils n'étaient que des hypocrites pour le blond.

Et malheureusement...

Malheureusement quand le masque se brise et qu'on découvre une souffrance si profonde dans l'âme d'un enfant ce n'est pas sans conséquences…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

C'est ce qu'il se passa ce jour d'été dans le village de Konoha….


	2. Konoha passe à l'attaque Chapitre 1

Salut ! Voici le premier chapitre de la saga L'ange trahit ^^

**Attention:Cette fanfiction est une histoire YAOI (BoysxBoys)!  
**

**Donc TOUS LES RAGEUX , LES HOMOPHOBES etc... BEN VOUS AVEZ LA CROIX ROUGE EN HAUT A DROITE !  
**

**Disclamer: **Bien que je pris tous les soir...les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennes pas SNiiiF...

**Note:** L'histoire est bien dans l'univers de Naruto, avec les personnages de Naruto mais l'histoire ne serra pas parreille...!

**Rating: M mais il n'y aura pas de lemon de suite DSL  
**

**Paring: **Naru x ... , ... , ...

**Bêta: **/

** Bonne Lecture !**

...

Il était 5h20 du n'avait pas pu trouer le sommeil cette nuit la. Il avait donc veillé toute la nuit…Mais maintenant le petit blond s'ennuyer ferme. Il était trop top pour aller voir ces « amis » et trop tard pour trouver le sommeil. Il décida donc d'aller faire un petit footing. Naruto mis un short noir avec une veste noir-orangée qui lui fit froncé les sourcils mais ne lui fit pas dire un mot

**…Le qu'il portait le hanté…**

Il prit un serviette et se la mit autour de la nuque pour ne pas transpiré et ouvrit la porte de son appartement miteux et détruit en partit par les villageois de Konoha. L'Uzumaki referma la porte a clef et se dirigea vers le centre de Konoha . Il aimait se baladé dans ce village quand il était encore endormis . Les paysage était presque paisible pour lui et les seuls passant qu'il croisait était soit trop soul pour l'insulter soit complètement innintéresser par son sort. Naruto fit le tour des pattés de maison , au bout d'une demi-heure, il se dirigea vers le parc…son parc. C'était son lieu de repère, la ou il allait quand il n'arrivait plus à supporter son masque devenu trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers le ruisseau qui coulait lentement prés de la petite forêt et ferma les yeux. La fatigue venait peu à peu. Soudain, le blond perdit son souffle… Il sentit un coup dans sa cote qui le fit chanceler. Avec rapidité il regarda son agresseur et remarqua avec surprise que c'était un anbus. Il prit un kunaï dans sa main et essaya de viser son ennemis…Mais la fatigue et le contre coup du a sa côte endommagé le fit raté sa cible. Il vit l'ambu s'approché et reçut un coup sur la tête._ T_out devint sombre autour de lui et il tomba dans un gouffre noir sans fin .

...

...

...

...

...

...

PDV naruto

**MAL...**

_J'ai tellement mal...Mon corps me brule . On dirait qu'un feu crépite dans tous mon être...Tout est noir autour de moi… Suis-je mort ?...Non…Je ressent cette douleur qui m'empêche de pensé correctement __Bordel c'est horrible ! _

Naruto se trouvait seul dans le noir. Il avait mal au crâne et son esprit était embrumé . Comme endormi par une force mystérieuse...Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni bouger, ni parler ni ouvrir les yeux...Tous lui était impossible dans cet état. Alors qu'il essayait de se réveiller en vain, le blond ressentit un appel venant du plus profond de son âme. On l'appelait et une force intérieure lui disait d'aller voir cette voix qui lui murmuré son prénom. Il répondit à l'appel et se retrouva d'un coup dans un endroit froid et humide. C'était toujours sombre mais moins que tout a leurs. Au lieu de sentir un malaise en étant dans cet endroit, Naruto ressentit un soulagement intense…Il ressentit un frisson de bonheur en sentant un air chaud se propagé tout autour de lui…Juste devant lui se tenait des portes scellées par un sceau . Celui-ci empêché l'ouverture d'une cage a grand barreaux.

_Kyubi ?

Deux yeux rouges sang s'ouvrirent brutalement

_ _Tiens tiens…voila le garçon masqué…Ca faisait longtemps gamin..._ Dit Kyubi sarcastiquement.

Le surnom de garçon masqué rappelait le faux masque de garçon souriant et heureux à son porteur. Depuis toujours Kyubi no Yoko avait détesté cette fausse personnalité que c'était crée le garçon par peur de représailles des gens de ce village maudit qu'était Konoha…

Naruto ne répondit pas mais s'avança jusqu'aux devant des grilles.

_ Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naruto  
_ _C'est simple gamin…Konoha est devenu ton ennemi et il passe a l'attaque _siffla le démon

Soudain Naruto sentit toutes ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Sa vision s'amenuiser de plus en plus et la voix de Kyubi lui semblait n'être qu'un lège aequo dans sa tête

__GAMIN ! s'alarma le yokai _

Naruto fut d'un coup éjecter de son esprit. Il se rendit compte que la ou se trouvait son corps était un endroit néfaste pour lui… Il ne pouvait bouger et ne pouvait utiliser son chakra. Il eut soudain un crampe au niveau de son ventre puis tout alla très vite, Il sentit une douleurs au niveau de sa poitrine, puis a son ventre. Il sentit un liquide brulant lui cramer la peau, des perfusion le faisant gigoter dans son sommeil vide… Et au loin, il entendit la voix de son démon crier .

__NARUTO gronda Kyubi __RÉSISTE_ ! RÉSISTE ET VIT !

Il retomba dans un sommeil noir.

Quand Naruto reprit connaissance, il avait du mal a bouger . Ses mouvements si vifs autre fois étaient devenus imprécis et il n'arrivait qu'a bouger son orteil correctement . Il sentait son corps souffrir atrocement_…_Des voix retentissaient comme si elles n'étaient pas vraiment la. Le blond se força a avoir une respiration souple, comme s'il dormait encore mais si on regardait bien le corps de Naruto, on voyait qu'il froncé légèrement les sourcils.

L'Uzumaki avait reconnue des voix familière :Celle de sa « grand-mère » et celle de sa coéquipière Sakura.

_ Êtes-vous sûre qu'il ne va pas mourir hokage-sama ? Commença une voix que Naruto reconnut comme étant celle de la rossée  
_ Je pense…Mais l'opération a échoué Dit une voix de l'Hokage.  
_ Un échec lamentable cracha la gamine Comment comptez-vous faire ? Il n'existe aucun autre moyen pour enlevé le Kyubi de Naruto . Après une courte pause la jeune fille reprit son discourt _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher !  
_ Tu a raison Sakura…Pour sortir le démon du porteur il fallait un sceau brissé comme celui que je lui ai appliqué . Les risque était l'amnésie du porteur ou… _ou sa mort finit Sakura _Tu a tous comprit Sakura

Naruto en avait assez entendu, un seul mot de plus et son faux endormissement se révèlerai au grand jour.

_**Alors comme ça le village de Konoha voulait prendre possession du Kyubi , le renard a 9 queues…Il voulait un démon…Soit..Ils en auront un de chair et de sang.**_

Le rire fou de Kyubi résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto alors qu'un sourire dément accompagné les lèvres du jinchuriki. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…ou plutôt brulant pour le cas de Naruto porteur du démon du feu…

VOILA ! Vous avez aimez ?

... Review :3


End file.
